


Poison

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of battle, Speed’s hit, and it’s up to Noh-Varr to make sure he makes it through</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

A growl left the young warrior. He crouched next to the corner and glanced into the street, gun in hand. The coast was clear and he let out a soft sigh before looking over his shoulder. He knew better than to be relieved about anything, though, and he watched over his companion, which at that time was more of a charge - a burden.  
The young superhero known as Speed was curled up on himself, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. The poison he was injected during the recent fight was already a fast working one, and with the teen’s unique metabolism, the clock was ticking with even more terrifying haste. Thankfully for him, his caretaker came into the fight prepared, and the young Kree once known as The Protector wasn’t about to let an ally die on his watch.  
  
Tommy let out a weak growl when he was pulled up into a sitting position. He squinted from behind his goggles, watching as Noh-Varr rummaged through the pouches hanging off his belt.  
  
“Please… no shots…” He managed to pant when he noticed the extracted syringe.  
  
“It’ll burn your digestive system, this is the only way.” Noh answered quite factually.  
  
“This’ll hurt, wo-”   
The words died on Tommy’s lips, and a hiss replaced them when the needle dug into his neck. He felt the pressure once the antidote was released into his body, and a pant followed next.  
  
“ _Hate_ … shots.”  
  
“If you can say so much, you’ll be just fine.” The Kree retorted and pulled Tommy’s goggles down to hang off his neck. He examined his eyes, one at a time before pressing the back of his hand against Tommy’s cheek. He wasn’t too hot yet; he made it in time.  
  
“Do all Krees have a thing for Maximoffs?”  
  
“I don’t understand the question.” Noh replied honestly before reaching to take off his shirt.   
  
“And you come on strongly, too!”  
  
“Again, I do not understand.”   
  
Despite the fever, Noh rested his shirt over Tommy, seeing how the teen was shivering, and sweating it out would be good for him. He then wrapped an arm around Tommy’s shoulders and pulled him close, with his back against the wall and his gun in his free hand.  
  
“Hey, man… no homo… right?” Tommy coughed and went limp against Noh.  
The warrior examined him, taking in his deeper breathing and sweating. The antidote was working, Noh reckoned and bettered his hold, knowing Tommy was on the verge of passing out.  
  
“I don’t-”  
  
“Understand. Yeah-” Tommy wheezed and rested his head against Noh’s shoulder. “Got that… first time…”  
  
For a moment Tommy fell silent, but the next Noh felt him pulling closer, the speedster practically cuddling against him.  
  
“When it’s over… teach you… my  _swag_ …”  
  
Whatever ‘swag’ was would also have to be taught, but later, as that was the moment Tommy lost consciousness. Noh studied him for a long moment more before shifting a bit as to offer the teen more comfort in his fevered sleep.  
  
“I will hold you to that promise.” Noh promised back, and stood guard while he let Tommy’s unique physiology make the antidote work faster.


End file.
